


Lover, where do you live? [Filippo x Elia ]

by Herjei



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, SKAM - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herjei/pseuds/Herjei
Summary: Dal primo capitolo:Sa che Elia possa essere malizioso, in questo modo ha conquistato la fiducia e l'affetto di Silvia, qualche tempo fa a una delle feste a casa di Federico Canegallo, eppure, odia questi giochi da parte sua.O forse, è colpa dell'alcool che ha in corpo a farlo parlare in questo modo?« Sei un bastardo. »Sbuffa, dando le spalle al ragazzo senza esitazioni, e ricomincia a camminare lungo il breve tratto di strada per raggiungere l'entrata del bar.Elia lo segue, sente i suoi passi che cercano di raggiungerlo, perfino le sue urla nel mezzo della via vuota, che rimbombano sulle parole dei palazzi.« VAFFANCULO SAVA! »





	1. Eleonora Sava.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è pura invenzione, i fatti che accadranno sono il mio immaginario che creerò per parlare della coppia Filippo/Elia.  
> La maggior parte del Fandom potrebbe non sostenerli, ma parlare di un personaggio bisessuale è un tabù, per questo motivo cercherò di seguire una linea di fatti e realtà nel quale rispecchiarsi.  
> L'idea è di introdurre entrambi i POV, ma nelle mie storie non è mai facile decidere quale sarà il termine e che cosa accadrà. Vi auguro una buona lettura.  
> Herjei
> 
>  
> 
> P.s Questa storia è possibile leggerla su Wattpad, il nome è lo stesso che trovate qua e io sono la stessa autrice! :)

La vita di uno studente universitario non si limita a passare le ore sui libri, alle serate all'insegna dell'alcool dopo aver superato l'esame più difficile della facoltà, ma anche a un pomeriggio in casa a causa della pioggia o a una sorella fastidiosa che riordina gli scatoloni del trasloco, disturbando e irrompendo di continuo nella camera per recuperare gli ultimi vestiti abbandonati nell'armadio.

« Filo, scusami. Domani mattina passa il furgone di Edo e non posso chiudere gli scatoloni prima di andarmene.. » Nel dirlo, Eleonora afferra la massa di calze e mutande ripiegate sul materasso spoglio, e sorride appena, come per cercare di spezzare la tensione, che da una settimana si è venuta a creare tra loro. « Filo.. ne abbiamo già parlato. » Aggiunge, stavolta non sorride, ma si siede a bordo del suo letto, allungando una mano verso la guancia del ragazzo, che d'istinto gira il capo dalla parte opposta. « Hai sempre voluto vedermi felice! »

« Non con Faccia da cazzo! » Ribatte, alzando un sopracciglio. « Ti ha cambiata da quando è entrato nella tua vita, anzi, ha cambiato il nostro rapporto. »

« Non significa che se cambio casa, questo cambierà il nostro rapporto! »

Le cose erano cambiate da parecchio tempo, quasi due anni e mezzo, e ancora, non era facile accettare la dura realtà.

Eleonora cresceva a vista d'occhio, possedeva da tempo un diploma e frequentava attualmente l'Università per diventare l'avvocato.. delle cause perse, come ad esempio Edoardo Incanti. Non era difficile vederli insieme nei chiostri tra una pausa e l'altra, soprattutto durante i periodi di sessione, dove era costretto ad abbandonare l'appartamento per studiare o preparare l'esame più importante del corso di laurea.

« È un mantenuto del cazzo, vuoi fare questa vita con lui? » Aggiunge, con una smorfia di disgusto sulle labbra schiuse. « Dai, Ele! Non puoi esserti ridotta in questo modo per amore, cazzo! »

« Non sei mai stato innamorato, non puoi saperlo. »

« Sarà un bravo ragazzo, adesso, ma non ricordi che cos'ha fatto a Silvia? »

« Sono passati anni, Filo. » Sbuffa lei, alzando gli occhi al cielo. « E ti ricordo, che ha cancellato ogni traccia su quel muro a scuola, adesso, non è più Eduardo Incanti ma solo Edoardo. » Appoggia il peso sulla mano destra, premuta contro il materasso, e abbassa piano lo sguardo. « So che dici queste cose perché vuoi che non vada a convivere con Edoardo, ma ormai sono grande e vaccinata, devi lasciarmi andare come hanno fatto mamma e papà. »

La verità fa male, soprattutto se detta dalla persona che più ami. Per questo, preferisce continuare a ignorare il dolore nel petto, che si trasforma lentamente in una voragine senza fondo, pur di non ammettere che questo appartamento, comprato poco dopo il termine dei suoi studi liceali per convivere insieme, sarà vuoto senza l'esatta metà della sua mela.

Eleonora è sempre stata presente, anche quando il mondo sembrava andare contro le sue scelte, ora chi si prenderà cura delle sue paturnie per gli esami? O delle sue lenzuola sporche che non cambia quasi mai il weekend?

« Mi prometti che ci rivedremo? »

« Puoi venire a cena da noi, sei sempre invitato, lo sai. » Eleonora sorride, e prima che possa ribattere, affonda la testa sopra al suo petto, per costringerlo a rimanere sdraiato in quella posizione, che anche se scomoda, racchiude l'ultimo momento insieme nell'appartamento. « Mi mancherà tanto non venire a cercati di notte perché ho gli incubi su quel giorno. »

Eleonora ha trascorso l'ultimo anno di liceo tra ansie e paturnie, sia a causa di Edoardo che dei sensi di colpa per Silvia, è anche per questo che non riesce a scacciare l'idea di lasciarla uscire da queste mura. Vuole proteggerla, come ha fatto per il resto della sua vita, non è in grado di permettere che sia Edoardo a prendere il proprio posto.

« Se non ci fossi stato tu, probabilmente sarei fuggita via come ho fatto la volta prima. »

Il passato la rincorre da sempre, ma ricordare che cosa abbia dovuto fare per evitare che ricadesse in un problema alimentare come Silvia, che si ferisse con le proprie parole, non è stato facile. Anzi, non è facile.

Ormai, dopo aver aiutato Silvia a vedere oltre la figura di Edoardo Incanti, ad accettarsi e vedersi perfetta come le altre ragazze, potrebbe affermare di essere lo psicologo non solo della propria sorella, ma perfino delle sue amiche più care. Perfino Eva, che si è ritrovata a vivere una storia complessa con Federico Canegallo, ha cercato consigli su come provare a dimenticare Giovanni Garau.

« Ma Eleonora Sava non fugge, ricordi? » Le accarezza i capelli con una mano, incastrando le dita tra questi ultimi, che finalmente sono nuovamente lunghi e morbidi come un tempo, quando ancora l'amore non sconfiggesse le paure, create nel passato, della persona più cara che sta stringendo tra le braccia. « Mi correggo: nessun Sava fugge dalle avversità. »

« Tu lo sai bene. Non riesco a capacitarmi di come tu abbia fatto a soli.. »

Stringe le braccia attorno alla schiena della ragazza per avvicinarla maggiormente a sé, e blocca la sua frase sul nascere, per evitare che il ricordo del suo passato possa travolgerlo. Perché anche se non lo ammette, è cambiato a sua volta dopo quel giorno, quelle settimane successive, quegli anni trascorsi alla Gay Street con il cocktail tra le mani e una massa di ragazzi in cerca della sua attenzione.

« Possiamo evitare di parlarne? Lo trovo inutile. »

« Hai ragione, Filo, scusami. »

« Hai preso il piumone nuovo che ti ha dato la mamma giovedì? »

« Si, è perfetto per il lettone che Edoardo ha comprato. » Sospira, e crea piccoli semicerchi sul maglione del fratello, stavolta senza guardarlo in viso, ma senza sorridere come al solito. « Potresti comprarti un animale da compagnia per non sentire la mia mancanza, sai? »

« La chiamerei Eleonora, solo per dargli fastidio e maltrattarla. » Sorride appena, come per scacciare il pensiero al mattino seguente, che sarà la conferma delle parole di Eleonora e Edoardo, ormai pronti per un passo più grande. « Non hai sonno? »

« E tu non dovresti essere alla Gay Street? »

« Ci andrò appena ti sarai addormentata. »

« Azzardati a portare qualcun altro in questo appartamento, con ancora la mia presenza, e giuro che non ti parlerò per il resto della mia vita. »

***

Durante l'estate la maggior parte della comunità LGBT percorre le vie del centro, a volte trascorre qualche ora alla Gay Street, ma negli ultimi tempi, è abbastanza raro che accada. In un certo senso, da quando Salvini ha governato l'Italia, la maggior parte delle coppie preferisce evitare nuove polemiche dai fascisti che vivono e cercano di compromettere Roma con le idee malate su quale sia la vera famiglia. La voglia di essere se stessi è più forte, ma il tempo non lo è mai.

Appoggia la schiena contro il muretto, mentre gira la cannuccia del cocktail attorno al bordo di quest'ultimo, quando la voce sul fondo della strada cattura la sua attenzione e lo costringe a allungare il collo in avanti, così da scorgere la figura del ragazzo rosso mano nella mano con il più grande, anche stavolta, in compagnia di una coppia che ben conosce. Sorride d'istinto, e beve un sorso dal bicchiere.

« Filo! » Urla Silvia, che senza esitazioni lo imprigiona tra le braccia per stringerlo. « Ma sei tutto solo?! »

Sposta lo sguardo su Martino, che posa un bacio sulle labbra di Niccolò, quando Elia li supera a passo svelto, alzando gli occhi al cielo con una piccola risata.

Quanta invidia e perfezione per l'amore altrui.

Martino stringe le braccia dietro al collo del più grande, che come previsto, avvicina nuovamente le labbra alle sue, facendole combaciare sotto alla luce del lampione sopra le loro teste. E anche questa volta, Elia scuote la testa come per scacciare l'immagine dalla propria mente, ma prima che possa aggiungere altro, Silvia si distacca dal suo collo e fa ricadere l'attenzione verso il ragazzo, che sorride e fa passare un braccio sopra al suo fianco.

Sono una coppia che scoppia: Elia Santini e Silvia Mirabella.

Si sfiorano i fianchi, sorridono a pochi centimetri dal viso dell'uno e dell'altra, e non fanno coincidere le loro labbra. Come se fosse normale che Silvia accetti una relazione così piatta.

« Sono due polipetti, non puoi capire! » Esclama Elia, coprendosi il viso con una mano. « E io amo il pesce! »

« Sono innamorati, perché non dovrebbero scambiarsi effusioni? » Ribatte Silvia, che a quelle parole, avvicina piano il viso al ragazzo e sorride, guardandolo negli occhi per costringerlo a non far sfumare quella conversazione. « Non ti ricordi com'erano Eva e Gio? »

« Eva e Gio erano ancora peggio, cazzo. » Passa le dita tra i capelli, e alza lo sguardo, incrociando i suoi occhi che lo osservano. « Ci sei anche tu, Filippo. »

« Già, Santini. » Beve un altro sorso dal bicchiere, e appoggia il peso sulla gamba destra mentre si posiziona maggiormente con la schiena contro il muro. « Ero venuto per bere in pace, peccato. »

« E come ti diverti senza la nostra presenza?! »

Silvia è cambiata dai tempi del liceo, e soprattutto, da quando frequenta attualmente Elia. Non che sia una novità, ma ha sempre sospettato che entrambi fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda solo per un motivo, ovvero non ricadere nella monotonia, rimanere completamente isolati dal resto del mondo, magari con degli interessi in comune, ma non una vera e propria coppia.

Silvia cerca l'amore come in una caccia al tesoro, però non comprende che l'amore non è un gioco. Anzi, non sa che l'amore con Elia non esiste.

Elia lavora in un'officina dal termine del diploma, non ha ambizioni come il resto dei suoi compagni. Non ha seguito l'idea di Martino di provare a diventare un medico, né un progetto simile a Giovanni e Luca che hanno aperto un negozio di skate.

« Amore, sono in grado di divertirmi anche con un cockatil vuoto e una cannuccia. » Aggiunge, mostrando il bicchiere ormai vuoto che stringe tra le dita. « Già che ci sono, vado a prendermene un altro, mh. »

« No, Filo! Resta con noi! » Silvia stringe una mano attorno al suo polso, guardandolo profondamente negli occhi, questi ultimi che assomigliano più allo sguardo di Bambi dopo aver visto la morte della madre in diretta. « Domani mattina non lavoro al negozio, sono venuta qui solo per vederti! »

« Hai bisogno di qualche consiglio da parte del tuo Jack? » Accenna un sorriso, e sposta lo sguardo su Martino, che a quelle parole alza la testa dopo aver dato l'ennesimo bacio sul naso a Niccolò e lo guarda, entrambi consapevoli di cosa stia per dire.

« Esiste solo un Jack e una Rose al mondo, Sil. » Risponde Martino, sempre mantenendo le braccia dietro al collo di Niccolò. « Non cercare di rubarmelo! »

Martino e Niccolò sono una coppia a tutti gli effetti, convivono da tre mesi poco fuori dal centro, ed entrambi frequentano il corso di Medicina alla Sapienza di Roma, la sua stessa Università. Questo, è un altro dei piccolo cambiamenti che sono avvenuti da quando Eleonora Sava ha intrapreso una relazione con Edoardo Incanti.

Ancora l'ennesimo pensiero a lei, quanto può essere ferito dalla sua scelta?

Alza lo sguardo, e incontra gli occhi della ragazza di fronte a sé, che annuisce appena con la testa alle parole di Martino. È consapevole che qualcosa stia cambiando qualcosa nella sua vita, e di sicuro, deve essere a causa della presenza di Elia.

« Vieni con me a prendere da bere? » Afferra la mano di Silvia, incastrandola con la propria. « Magari, incontriamo qualcuno con i capelli di merda e lo critichiamo come ai vecchi tempi, no? »

« Basta che non mi tocchi le tette. » Ridacchia lei, con un lieve rossore sulle guance.

« Sil, rimani qua. » Ribatte Elia, e stavolta le sorride, accarezzandola sulla schiena con una mano. « Voglio evitare di guardare questi due polipetti per il resto della serata, ho bisogno di alcool. »

« Va bene.. » E Silvia sorride, si arrende alle sue parole.

Infila le mani nelle tasche dei jeans, non attende che Elia rintracci il suo guardo per incitarlo e seguire la via verso il primo bar aperto. Anzi, tira su il cappuccio della felpa da cui lascia scivolare fuori il ciuffo rosa, e si avvicina alla porta di legno, quando il suono della voce del ragazzo lo costringe a fermarsi sull'orlo della strada.

Sbuffa, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

« Sei una lumaca. »

« E tu sei un coglione. » Schiude le labbra, guardandolo negli occhi. « Potresti evitare di trattare di merda Silvia? Non ha trascorso una bella settimana al negozio. »

Ultimamente, a causa degli esami da preparare per la sessione estiva è stato costretto a tagliare i ponti con il resto del mondo, compreso il rapporto con Silvia.

Non comprende perché frequenti un ragazzo come Elia, qualcuno senza ambizione che sembra solo sminuirla e renderla più fragile di fronte i suoi stessi amici. E non accetta che Silvia stia seguendo una strada che non è la propria, ma una scorciatoia senza via d'uscita.

« Non puoi trattare tutti di merda perché tua sorella ti abbandona. »

« Mia sorella non ha intenzione di abbandonarmi, evita di dire stronzate ad alta voce, Santini. » Estrae le mani dalle tasche dei jeans, e alza un sopracciglio. « Sono allergico a queste cose, non vorrai mica che abbia un attacco che mi faccia secco? »

« Magari, impari a parlare più pulito e meno come una Drag Queen del cazzo. »

Nel corso degli ultimi due anni e mezzo ha conosciuto a fondo alcuni degli amici di Martino, ad eccezione di Elia. Non che sia mai stato indeciso sul non farlo, però è impossibile nascondere che trova sia l'unico ragazzo così piatto e senza spina dorsale con cui abbia mai parlato.

Si comporta come un quindicenne, non cresce e non matura responsabilità. Esattamente, chi crede che possa aiutare Silvia a uscire dalle voci che le sussurrano di essere imperfetta? Eleonora ha trovato Edoardo, che gli costa ammettere sia perfetto e premuroso nei suoi confronti, niente a che fare con la falsa coppia che si è presentata al fianco di Martino e Niccolò questa sera.

« La Drag Queen del cazzo, rimorchia più del bamboccio. » Inclina il capo verso destra, e sorride al ragazzo. « Io ho le palle di essere chi vorrei, almeno. »

« Sei proprio un deficiente. » Aggiunge Elia, stringendo i pugni contro i fianchi. « Non so come faccia a definirti il suo migliore amico. »

« Se sei venuto per non prendere da bere, perché non torni a fingere al fianco di Silvia? Lo sappiamo tutti che non ti si alza con una donna, è già da un po' che non ti fai una santa scopata, giusto? »

« Di sicuro, faccio sesso più di te. »

« Sai, mi sembra strano.. Silvia non mi ha mai parlato di orgasmi riferendosi a te. »

Il suo umore per la partenza di Eleonora rovina le serate come queste, perché non accetta e non può ammettere che rimarrà solo. Non ci saranno più serate con film e pop corn sul divano, notti intere ad aspettare che torni dopo un appuntamento con Edoardo Incanti, e non trascorreranno più la notte a parlare di quel sentimento che cresce, che stravolge, che ti rende euforico, come sa solo fare l'amore.

Silvia merita di meglio, proprio come Eleonora ha trovato Edoardo, è per questo che ha bisogno di una certezza e non di un ragazzino.

« Se hai voglia di provare un orgasmo con me, bastava dirlo. » Elia sorride, con malizia e divertimento, avvicinando il viso al suo. « Però, come saprai, il cazzo non mi piace. »

« Lo diceva anche Martino e guardalo adesso. »

Non ha mai portato nella sua vita un ragazzo etero, né gli ha permesso di poter entrare nel proprio letto, ma il solo pensiero che Elia possa sfiorarlo non lo fa impazzire, anzi, lo rende più nervoso e perplesso. Non è in cerca di niente, tanto meno di incomprensioni con gli amici più cari di Martino.

Sa che Elia possa essere malizioso, in questo modo ha conquistato la fiducia e l'affetto di Silvia, qualche tempo fa a una delle feste a casa di Federico Canegallo, eppure, odia questi giochi da parte sua.

O forse, è colpa dell'alcool che ha in corpo a farlo parlare in questo modo?

« Sei un bastardo. »

Sbuffa, dando le spalle al ragazzo senza esitazioni, e ricomincia a camminare lungo il breve tratto di strada per raggiungere l'entrata del bar.

Elia lo segue, sente i suoi passi che cercano di raggiungerlo, perfino le sue urla nel mezzo della via vuota, che rimbombano sulle parole dei palazzi.

« VAFFANCULO SAVA! »

Alza la mano, e sempre proseguendo il suo percorso, mostra il dito medio con soddisfazione.

Nei giochi d'azzardo, vincerà sempre.


	2. Poison Ivy.

Stanotte non ha chiuso occhio per l'ansia di udire la sveglia di Eleonora suonare, chiaro segno che l'ultimo giorno trascorso all'interno dell'appartamento fosse terminato del tutto.

Dopo aver preso un altro drink all'interno del bar poco lontano dalla Gay Street, non ha esitato a non ritornare da Silvia, Martino, Niccolò e Elia, quest'ultimo con cui non ha solo avuto una discussione insensata, ma che si è dimostrato essere un enorme sbaglio all'interno della vita di un'altra delle persone più care che ama.

Varca la porta fuori dalla camera a piedi nudi, mentre indossa lentamente la felpa grigia per ripararsi dal freddo che arriva dall'ingresso aperto, e accenna un sorriso quando nota che nessuno scatolone è appoggiato sul pavimento nel mezzo del salotto, sul divano, contro il tavolino o il mobile delle scarpe.

Questa è la verità: Eleonora sta andando via, ogni suo ricordo non fa più parte dell'arredamento, se non all'interno delle pareti dell'appartamento che hanno condiviso.

« Filo! »

Infila le mani nelle tasche del pantalone della tuta, e avanza lentamente verso la porta d'ingresso spalancata, dove trova Edoardo Incanto appoggiato contro lo stipite con un sorriso sulle labbra e le dita della mano intrecciate tra quelle della sorella, a sua volta sorridente e abbracciata al corpo del ragazzo.

« Ti abbiamo svegliato? » Domanda lui, inclinando il capo verso destra.

La verità è che tornato a casa non ha fatto altro che osservare Eleonora rigirarsi nel letto durante il sonno, del tutto consapevole che non fosse l'alcool a renderlo iperattivo ma l'ansia a mangiarlo vivo per l'indomani che da lì a poche ore l'avrebbe portata via.

Scuote la testa, appoggiando un braccio contro lo stipite della porta opposta a dove si trova Edoardo, e anche stavolta è costretto a sorridere, per compiacerla, per essere il fratello perfetto che si è sempre immaginata di avere.

« No, tranquilli. » Afferma, spostando lo sguardo dal ragazzo alla ragazza, che a quelle parole sorride maggiormente. « Oggi dovevo andare a fare la spesa prima dell'inizio delle lezioni, visto che tra meno di una settimana incomincio la specialistica. »

Si è laureato in tempo a differenza di molti suoi coetanei, proprio durante l'estate che ha trascorso insieme a Eleonora prima della sua notizia bomba dell'imminente trasferimento, ed ha ottenuto la borsa di studio per continuare gli studi, ma con l'amaro in bocca. Non per la paura di non essere all'altezza, anzi.. per le aspettative che aveva.

Ha sempre rifiutato l'idea di continuare, fino a quando non ha scoperto che il Master dell'Università non accettasse la sua richiesta per numero chiuso di studenti iscritti un mese prima della laurea. Una seccatura, una delusione, qualcosa più grande e impossibile da superare anche per Filippo Sava.

« Cerca di non comprare troppa pizza o cibi preparati a microonde! » Esclama Eleonora, con una risata. « Chissà che cosa accadrà alla cucina quando non ci sarò più! »

Abbassa il capo, annuendo nuovamente con un sorriso. _Non vorrebbe, ma deve._

È pur sempre Eleonora, solo più grande e matura della ragazzina che tre anni fa ha abbandonato la scuola per sfuggire dalle malelingue, le ansie e le preoccupazioni dello stupido ragazzino che l'ha resa così fragile e responsabile dopo la batosta che ha dovuto subire.

« Non posso prometterlo, mi dispiace. »

« Tuo fratello è _particolare_ , ma non credevo lo fosse perfino nei pasti. » Sussurra Edoardo, contro l'orecchio della ragazza. « Ecco perché mi hai detto di stare attento alla cucina quando sono venuto la prima volta a cena da te. »

« Eduardo, se non ti piace la mia cucina, puoi evitare di tornare qua. » Alza un sopracciglio, e stavolta sorride, quasi sollevato dalla sua battuta poco carina.

« Ma noi non stavamo parlando di quella volta.. » Aggiunge, sorridendo maggiormente.

Eleonora abbassa la testa, dando una gomitata al ragazzo che ridacchia al suo gesto e la stringe a sé, accarezzandole la spalla con le dita.

« Poi sono io il porco che si porta a casa i ragazzi? » Ribatte, schiudendo le labbra.

La regola di casa imposta da Eleonora era chiara dall'inizio della convivenza: non portare sconosciuti in casa, e se accade, farli ritornare indietro prima dell'arrivo dell'altro coinquilino. Ma soprattutto, non permettere che un ospite dormi nell'appartamento.

Alcune volte, è accaduto che uno dei ragazzi conosciuti alla Gay Street rimasse più del dovuto, per poi essere "cacciato" a causa di Eleonora, che più di una volta è stato costretta a lavare le sue lenzuola. Niente che non accadesse quando conviveva con i genitori.. se non per l'assenza delle lenzuola sporche.

« Ma.. è stato parecchio fa! » Nel dirlo, Eleonora stringe il braccio del ragazzo accanto a sé. « Doveva rimanere una cosa nostra! »

« Visto che ora le cose nostre rimarranno tali, perché non andiamo? »

Edoardo avvicina la punta del naso a quello della ragazza, che d'istinto scoppia a ridere e arrossisce, completamente colta alla sprovvista.

Non è raro vedere una scena del genere, se non fosse per le parole pronunciate da Edoardo.

_È un'altra conferma._

Deglutisce, e prima che possa aggiungere altro, tira appena su la zip della felpa in silenzio. Come previsto, l'attenzione di Edoardo ricade nuovamente su di sé, mentre Eleonora si stringe al suo corpo per nascondere l'imbarazzo che le imporpora ancora le guance.

« Non hai freddo solo con la felpa? »

« Nah, sono abituato. » Incrocia le braccia al petto, e sorride malizioso. « Il tuo ragazzo è curioso di vedere i miei addominali. »

« Non l'ho mai detto. »

« Per lui è come se l'avessi detto.. » Sussurra Eleonora, sorridendo d'istinto alle sue parole. « Ha rimorchiato in questo modo un sacco di ragazzi. »

Utilizzo la tecnica della psicologia inversa, spesso catturando l'attenzione di ragazzi poco raccomandabili e mai rivisti alla Gay Street. A volte, Eleonora lo ha accompagnato a una delle sue serate, senza mai giudicare le sue scelte, anzi, collaborando per sostenerlo nella lotta che ha intrapreso con l'Arcigay, la comunità con cui lavoro nell'ultimo anno che ha cambiato totalmente il suo futuro, per questo è a conoscenza di ogni sua tecnica sessuale.

« A proposito, quand'è lo spettacolo? »

Inclina leggermente il capo verso destra, scontrando gli occhi della ragazza che con sguardo silenzioso lo pregano, perché sa che ha compreso perfettamente di che cosa stia parlando. Ciò che non sa lei, è che non ha intenzione di renderla più partecipe del suo segreto, tale deve rimanere.

Eleonora non farà più parte della sua vita, perché continuare a includerla? Egoista? Lo è per la paura di non essere più abbastanza.

« Non lo faccio più, Ele. Ho smesso, mi occupo di altro. » Infila le mani nelle tasche della tuta, cercando di nascondere la smorfia di dolore dipinta sulle labbra quando parla, come per convincere se stesso di aver fatto la scelta giusta. « Preferisco lavorare alle altre cause che stiamo cercando di vincere. »

« Giusto, Salvini ha fatto la storia. » Afferma Eleonora, sorridendo appena. « Puoi aspettarmi in macchina? Arrivo tra cinque minuti. »

Edoardo annuisce, baciandola dolcemente sulle labbra. Le accarezza la schiena con le dita, sorridendo d'istinto quando la ragazza sfila le mani dalle sue.

Ha compreso che cosa stia per accadere sulla soglia dell'appartamento.

Alza la mano verso il saluto del ragazzo, che scende le scale del condominio senza perdere il contatto visivo con Eleonora. La guarda, quasi a volerla proteggere perfino a quella breve distanza, e per la prima volta è grato che sia al suo fianco per renderla la donna che sarà.

« Filo.. »

« Non dire niente. »

Spinge Eleonora verso di sé, stringendo le braccia attorno alla sua schiena. Il viso affondato tra le ciocche dei suoi capelli che profumano di menta e vischio, a causa di quello shampoo che hanno condiviso per così tanto tempo in bagno, mentre l'abbraccio diventa un tutt'uno di corpi e sospiri spezzati da parte di entrambi, e le lacrime bagnano il proprio petto scoperto insieme a quel filo di trucco che lei indossa, ora riversato ovunque.

_Non è la nostra fine._

« A volte bisogna lasciarsi andare per ritrovarsi.. » Sussurra piano, sfiorando con le labbra il suo capo, quando Eleonora singhiozza nuovamente tra le proprie braccia.

« Sei il fratello migliore che potessi desiderare. »

« E tu la miglior guerriera che potessi desiderare di avere come sorella. »

« Promettimi che verrai alla cena di Natale, che non ti isolerai. »

« L'ho mai fatto? »

« Quell'anno che.. »

Appoggia la mano sopra le labbra della ragazza, e sorride.

« Lo prometto. »

Non ci sono parole che possano esprimere l'addio di due fratelli.

Eleonora asciuga le lacrime al lati degli occhi verdi e brillanti, e avanza all'indietro fino alle scale, presso cui si ferma con un piccolo sorriso tirato sulle labbra. Stringe il corrimano tra le dita, inclinando il capo verso destra.

I capelli riflessi nella luce della finestra del piano aperta, rinchiusi in trecce scomposte e piccole per la lunghezza delle sue ciocche.

_È sempre così bella._

« I Sava si ritrovano sempre, no? »

Scende le scale passo dopo passo, ma non emette singhiozzi o urla quando arriva di fronte al portone del condominio.

A sua volta, chiude l'ingresso in silenzio, e tira un sospiro di sollievo, perché è solo e consapevole di non essere più all'interno del sogno ma nella dura realtà senza Eleonora al suo fianco.

Ed è giusto così.

***

Il Baretto è rimasto il luogo d'incontro di molti giovani del liceo, soprattutto di Silvia che ormai lo attende ogni mercoledì pomeriggio inoltrato per prendere un caffè insieme dopo il turno di lavoro.

È da parecchio tempo che non calcola le sue attenzioni, ma dopo essere scomparso ieri sera, è costretto a recarsi al solito tavolo che condividono.

Estrae il telefono dalla tasca dei jeans, e sbuffa.

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Elia Santini ]

_Questa sera Silvia ha invitato una parte dei ragazzi, visto che alcuni non possono venire per altri impegni, a una cena di gruppo nel suo appartamento. Vedi di non fare il coglione, le tue puttanate non le regge nessuno._

Sblocca la schermata del telefono, sorridendo d'istinto.

_Ma chi cazzo crede di essere?_

« Hey.. »

Alza lo sguardo, e ripone il telefono nella tasca.

Silvia sorride appena quando incontra i suoi occhi, e prima che possa chiederle di sedersi, il cameriere arriva ad interromperli, stringendo il blocchetto delle ordinazioni tra le mani.

« Cosa vi porto ragazzi? »

« Per me tè. » Risponde Silvia, appoggiando la borsa sopra il ripiano vicino la finestra. « Filo? »

« Tè e dei biscotti al burro, fanne due porzioni, anche la signorina li mangerà con me. » Nel dirlo, estrae dieci euro dal portafoglio appoggiato sul tavolo e lo consegna al ragazzo. « Ti devo chiedere se puoi sbrigarti a prepararli, siamo davvero affamati, non solo di notizie da raccontarci. »

Il cameriere annuisce e scompare, non appena Silvia prende posto di fronte a sé, stavolta sorridendo spontanea. Questo, è uno dei piccoli modi per farla sorridere che usa spesso.

Alcune ciocche di capelli biondi ricadono scomposti sul viso, quest'ultimo più pallido della sera prima. O forse non si era accorto che già fosse così?

Afferra la mano della ragazza, accarezzandola con le dita.

« Che succede? »

« Elia non mi tocca più.. »

Alza le sopracciglia, perplesso e indeciso su cosa dire. Da quando ti tocca?

Non parlano molto della relazione con Elia, è strano sentirla esprimere così facilmente il suo rammarico. Eppure, crede che non sia solo questo a renderla così invisibile.

Silvia abbassa il capo, sospira piano alle sue stelle parole, mentre le loro dita si intrecciano lentamente. Come se fossero nel passato, ai tempi dei racconti su Edoardo Incanti e la sua bellezza impossibile da descrivere.

« Gli hai chiesto perché si comporti in questo modo? »

« No.. » Scosta una ciocca scomposta dietro l'orecchio, scuotendo la coda alta che lega i suoi lunghi capelli biondi. « Eleonora è andata a convivere con Edoardo, Eva esce abitualmente con Canegallo, Fede lavora e studia quasi tutti i giorni ed è difficile vedersi.. e Sana.. sta pensando al suo matrimonio sai.. »

_Stanno scomparendo tutti._

Stringe la sua mano, annuendo in silenzio.

Sa che cosa provi, come si senta piccola e inutile al fianco dei propri amici. Una laurea non ti cambia, nemmeno nel mondo del lavoro.

« Stavo pensando di iscrivermi all'Università per il prossimo semestre, ma non so dove potrei trovare i soldi necessari, nemmeno i risparmi bastano per le tasse. » Aggiunge Silvia, mantenendo la testa abbassata. « E mio padre non è intenzionato ad aiutarmi.. »

« Potresti provare a chiederglielo.. »

« Forse.. ma conosco già la risposta. »

« Silvia, puoi fare tutto se lo desideri. » Sorride appena, come per rassicurare se stesso che è possibile convivere con la consapevolezza di non avere Eleonora all'interno dell'appartamento. « Devi credere in te stessa. »

« Sei l'unico che cerca di credere in me.. »

Gli occhi azzurri di Silvia incontrano i suoi, e per la prima volta, sembrano sorridere al suo posto quando le bacia piano i palmi delle mani, per rassicurarla delle sue parole.

Sfiora le occhiaie della ragazza con un dito, ma Silvia non si ritrae, socchiude piano gli occhi confortati dalle sue dolci carezze.

_Siamo di nuovo noi._

« Ehm. »

Alza lo sguardo, e sorride non appena nota la presenza del cameriere con un vassoio tra le mani, sopra cui ha riposto il conto previsto per la consumazione.

Sfila le mani dalle dita di Silvia, che sorride appena e abbassa il capo nuovamente, cercando di trattenere senza successo una risata, quando scontra il suo viso per evitare gli occhi del cameriere su di sé.

« Grazie mille. »

« Buon appetito. »

Spinge una tazza di tè verso la ragazza, per poi appoggiare il vassoio ripieno di biscotti al burro nel mezzo.

« Non ho fame.. » Sussurra Silvia, aprendo la bustina di zucchero stretto tra le dita.

« Lo zucchero fa male, Sil. » Aggiunge, e quando nota che quest'ultima stia per abbandonare di lato la bustina, la blocca di colpo. « Stavo scherzando.. sappi solo che qualche biscotto a merenda non fa male alla tua linea, anzi, sei perfetta così. »

« Mh.. » Rigira il cucchiaino nella tazza di tè, sempre con gli occhi rivolti verso il basso.

« Silvia, hai dei bellissimi occhi azzurri, potresti degnarti di guardarmi? Cioè comprendo che la mia bellezza possa accecare perfino l'amica etero che mi si accolla, ma non fino a questo punto.. »

Silvia ridacchia, annuendo con la testa.

Rimane in silenzio a osservarla quando afferra un biscotto con le mandorle, che immerge lentamente nel tè fumante, fino a quando non è costretto a riporre l'attenzione verso il telefono che vibra nuovamente nella tasca dei jeans.

« Chi è? » Domanda lei, cercando di sporgere il viso oltre la cover del ragazzo.

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Elia Santini ]

_Potresti almeno rispondermi, Sava._

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Filippo Sava ]

_Non mi piace rispondere ai miei innamorati a ogni ora del giorno._

Afferra un biscotto dal piatto riposto al centro del tavolo, e lo morde sotto allo sguardo di Silvia, che alza un sopracciglio perplessa dalla sua risposta.

« Nessuno, tesoro. Sai, i soliti rompi coglioni che conosco alla Gay Street. »

***

Da quando ha fatto coming out, costretto della sua stessa compagna delle medie, che spesso incontra al supermercato, non ha esitato a prendere parte alla comunità Arcigay che si occupa di aiutare ogni ragazzo bisognoso in cerca dei propri diritti in Italia. E, non ha potuto evitare di prendere parte al progetto ideato quattro anni fa da alcuni giovani che hanno creato il Gay Center, casa di accoglienza di gay, lesbiche, bisex e trans cacciati di casa per la loro reale natura.

Non sa cosa significa essere abbandonati, ma essere persi nel mezzo di una strada, città, festa.. ne è consapevole da quel giorno.

_Un passato che non dimentica._

Sfiora il trucco sbavato intorno l'occhio destro, sfumando la riga verso l'interno con la punta delle dita, del tutto sicuro che sul palco non sarà visibile quel minimo dettaglio rovinato. In fondo, è la persona che conta durante lo spettacolo, giusto?

Questa è solo un'altra serata all'insegna dell'omofobia, della natura che lo ha reso chi è oggi.

Eleonora conosce questa parte che nasconde di sé, non per paura di essere giudicato, ha perfino partecipato a una delle serate di beneficenza del progetto per mandare avanti l'attività.

_Sei sempre te, solo con un po' di trucco sugli occhi._

Molte persone potrebbe confondere il suo orientamento con l'identità sessuale, per questo evita di spargere la voce sul segreto che custodisce con Eleonora, e che tale rimarrà fino al termine, anche se ormai quest'ultima non fa più parte delle nottate nel locale.

« Siamo rimasti solo io e te. »

La voce è un sussurro silenzioso nel camerino illuminato dalle luci sopra lo specchio, che non solo mettendo in evidenzia il trucco creato poco prima dalla ragazza del Gay Center, perfino le labbra screpolate a causa del freddo, ora ricoperto da un lieve strato di rossetto.

La dura vita di una persona diversa.

Fa scivolare le mani lungo la gonna rossa che indossa, in perfetta linea con i suoi fianchi stretti, quando la porta del camerino si apre lentamente e il ragazzo delle luci sul palco, di cui non ricorda mai il nome, si affaccia oltre lo spiraglio.

« Sei pronto? Ti vogliono vedere. »

Inclina la testa verso sinistra, sorridendo d'istinto.

« Non mi chiamo più come la persona che è entrata in questo camerino, ricordi? »

« Giusto.. » Sorride appena, imbarazzato. « Sei pronta per raggiungere le altre? »

Sposta lo sguardo verso lo specchio al proprio fianco, osservando ogni minimo dettaglio che ha tralasciato fino ad ora.

La parrucca bionda ricade lungo le spalle, leggermente attorcigliata ai lati per il caldo che bagna il fondo della sua testa, sotto a cui si trovano le ciocche bionde platino fradice, mentre quella linea di trucco sbavata non è più al centro dell'attenzione, è completamente scomparsa alla vista del mascara che rende le ciglia più lunghe e alte del previsto.

Sfiora il rossetto sulle labbra, accarezzandolo con le dita.

« Ovvio che sono pronta. »

Legge la scritta stampata, con il rossetto azzurro della truccatrice, sullo specchio illuminato su cui riflette il segreto che custodisce più di tutto: _Poison Ivy è l'unico tuo desiderio irrealizzabile._

« Sono la migliore Drag Queen di Roma, ricordi? »

Spegne le luci attorno allo specchio, sorridendo d'istinto mentre si avvicina alla porta semiaperta, contro cui si ferma per alcuni istanti ad ammirare la scritta, che è rimasta impressa dal suo arrivo all'evento di quattro anni fa.

 


	3. Sei proprio una barzelletta.

Le lezioni sono iniziate da due giorni, e ancora oggi, non ha potuto evitare di scontrarsi con alcune matricole spaesate all'ingresso e dell'Università che correvano da una parte all'altra delle classi. Ovviamente, come la maggior parte degli studenti universitari che arrivano in ritardo e devono seguire, per obbligo, determinati corsi essenziali per gli esami da concludere entro la fine dell'anno.

Non è il suo caso, in quanto fin dal primo anno non frequenta a pieno. Non per le classiche sovrapposizioni, ma per l'assenza di tempo che serve per preparare esami più tosti del corso di laurea.

Questa mattina, non ha ancora visto Eleonora insieme a Edoardo che attendono il suono della campana per dividersi. Ma in fondo, forse non è meglio così?

_Deve imparare a tagliare il cordone ombelicale che li tiene legati da quando è nata._

Estrae il pacchetto di sigarette dalla tasca del pantalone verde, appoggiandone tra le labbra schiuse, per poi afferrare l'accendino e avvicinarlo alla punta, che con estrema calma brucia con la fiamma. Inspira forte, e alza lo sguardo verso il cielo sopra di sé, lasciando che piccoli semicerchi scivolino dalla bocca semiaperta.

« Esattamente, quando cazzo ci vai a lezione? »

Accenna un sorriso, e sempre mantenendo lo sguardo rivolto al cielo, inspira un'altra boccata di fumo.

« Quando cazzo ci vai a lavoro? »

« Giornata libera, stronzo. » Ribatte Elia, inclinando la testa verso sinistra. « Ti degnerai di guardarmi in faccia prima o poi? »

Appoggia la borsa, che contiene solamente il computer e un piccolo astuccio per evenienza di appunti, accanto alla panchina su cui ha preso posto, una delle tante che si trova di fronte alla chiesa della Divina Sapienza. Negli ultimi anni, ormai questo luogo è diventato il suo unico rifugio, insieme ad altri studenti dell'ultimo anno, dal caos che trova lungo i corridoi.

Sospira, e lascia cadere la cenere della sigaretta a terra, stavolta posando lo sguardo sugli occhi marroni, per la precisione marrone chiaro, del ragazzo al proprio fianco.

« Se stai cercando Martino, non so dove sia. »

« Sono venuto per parlarti, in realtà. »

« Ti sei innamorato di me? » Alza un sopracciglio, sorridendo d'istinto. « Mi dispiace, non mi piacciono i ragazzi che lavorano nelle officine. »

Elia Santini non ha mai avuto un grande riguardo nei suoi confronti, perfino alla Tombolata ideata da Silvia, dove ha portato Eleonora per rincontrare le sue amiche, di due anni e mezzo fa, si è limitato a presentarsi e in fine rifugiarsi in cucina con il gruppo degli amici di Martino, compreso Niccolò, anche se solo per pochi minuti prima che Giovanni Garau sfuggisse per andare a parlare con Sofia, la misteriosa ragazza chiamata Argentina con cui poi, successivamente, ha avuto una breve relazione.

Insomma, _perché tutta questa attenzione adesso?_

Il ragazzo abbassa lo sguardo, non accenna a sorrisi o battute poco innocenti da rivolgergli, anzi, si siede al suo fianco senza esitazione, appoggiando i gomiti contro le ginocchia come se fosse indeciso su che cosa rispondere.

Il ciuffo castano, leggermente più lungo in questi ultimi anni, ricade sopra la fronte corrugata sotto la forte luce del sole, che oggi è più potente del solito.

Per essere solo l'inizio di settembre, non è insolito, no?

« Silvia sta male, il tuo comportamento la fa stare ancora peggio. » Osserva il terreno sotto le scarpe di entrambi, e prima che possa ribattere, riprende nuovamente a parlare. « Mi ha detto che vi siete visti. »

« Si, era da tanto che non ci vedevamo. E con questo? _Sei geloso?_ »

Elia sorride, per la prima volta dopo averlo interrotto tra una pausa all'altra delle lezioni, che per la cronaca, sta evitando più del previsto.

« Ha detto che non la _tocco_ più. » Sposta lo sguardo verso il suo, non appena stringe i pugni contro le ginocchia. « Che cazzo cerchi di metterle in testa? »

« Non sono io a farlo, se tu a non toccarla nel modo giusto, forse. »

Silvia non ha mai parlato del sesso con Elia, almeno non in una delle loro discussioni dopo il lavoro o lontano da occhi indiscreti. Ha sempre sospettato che avesse raccontato qualcosa a Eleonora e il resto del gruppo delle ragazze, per questo ha preferito non insistere o lanciare battute che potessero metterla in imbarazzo. In fondo, sa che Silvia rimarrà sempre la bambina fragile e indifesa che vuole proteggere da ogni male, ad eccezione di Edoardo Incanti, ormai ragazzo passato alla storia per aver salvato Eleonora Sava dalle paure e le angosce.

« Mi sta dicendo che non so fare sesso? » Elia ridacchia, alzando le sopracciglia. « Ma ti sei reso conto di chi hai davanti? »

« Un verginello del cazzo, si. » Inspira l'ultima boccata di fumo, con un piccolo sorriso divertito sulle labbra. « Sai che novità. »

« Non so quali cazzate ti abbia raccontato Martino, ma non sono vergine da parecchio tempo. » E anche stavolta, Elia sorride alla propria affermazione. « Potresti chiedere a Silvia cosa le ho fatto provare, no? »

« Non voglio sapere le vostre zozzerie etero, verginello. »

« Giusto, preferisci parlare di quanto sia meraviglioso essere una Drag Queen? »

« Stai attento a quello che dici, bamboccio. »

Il primo pensiero è rivolto a _Poison Ivy_ che è la parte nascosta di sé, quel segreto che condivide con Eleonora da alcuni anni, ma ora solo una delle scappatoie dalla vita senza la sua metà.

_Fa male._

Non importa se fuori da quel palco ritorni ad essere Filippo Sava, da quando si è più sentito se stesso dopo quel _dolore?_

È solo passato, che lo rincorre di continuo e lo costringe a riprendere fiato, senza una via d'uscita che possa farlo respirare a pieni polmoni aria pulita. È come essere all'interno di una teca di vetro, ci sono voci e urla che ti costringono a stringerti, a nasconderti, a reprimerti, mentre fuori il mondo scorre inconsapevole del dolore al petto che non ti permette di rialzarti.

« Ho toccato un punto cruciale, vero? »

« Se riduci le Drag Queen a una cazzata, ricordati chi ha lottato per avere i tuoi stessi diritti. »

« Giusto, sei l'Uomo Gay Pride. Lo stavo dimenticando. »

« Martino non tiene mai la bocca chiusa con te? »

« Se deve raccontare cazzate su come tu sia stato essenziale per la sua accettazione, non si rende conto di quanto ti faccia apparire ridicolo. »

Martino ha accettato pienamente se stesso grazie a Niccolò, ne è consapevole. Hanno fatto un piccolo discorso alla Tombolata di Natale di due anni fa, su come fosse felice di essere _se stesso_ e _rischiare le botte_ , proprio come aveva affermato nel loro incontro quando aveva tentato di fargli comprendere che non esiste il _giusto_ o lo _sbagliato_ nell'amore.

« Parla il bisessuale represso. » Copre il proprio viso con la mano, ridacchiando divertito. « Sai, ti starebbe bene la parrucca da Drag Queen che tengo in macchina. »

Il ragazzo scuote la testa, sorridendo a sua volta.

« Mi fai ridere, Sava. Sei proprio una barzelletta. »

« Non sono io che preferisco avere del cazzo invece che l'innocente Silvia, che per la precisione, si merita qualcuno migliore di te. »

« Darmi del bisessuale non mi ferirà, Sava. »

« Ma com'è possibile che hai sempre il mio nome in bocca? » Infila l'accendino nel pacchetto di sigarette, chiudendolo sotto al suo sguardo. « Non è che vuoi provare cosa si prova a baciare un uomo e per questo sei venuto qui? »

« Tu sei pazzo. »

Elia non esita ad alzarsi dalla panchina a quelle parole, ma quando tenta di andarsene è costretto a bloccarsi, perché ora la propria mano stringe il suo polso.

Vinco sempre io.

« Chi cazzo credi di essere per trattarmi come uno straccio vecchio e svignartela? »

« Sava, evita di fare il duro con me. » Cerca di divincolarsi, ma un piccolo gemito sfugge dalle sue labbra non appena stringe maggiormente la presa sul polso. « Ti ricordo che devo lavorare, coglione. »

Tira il polso del ragazzo, con forza inaudita, ritrovando le sue labbra schiuse a pochi centimetri dalle proprie, che sussurrano in risposta alla sua pretesa per sfuggire.

« La prossima volta che ti presenti per rompermi il cazzo, e non per succhiarmelo, ti garantisco che non ti romperò il polso a furia di seghe. » Sorride malizioso, avvicinando maggiormente, senza esitazioni, il viso a quello di Elia, che osserva attento e confuso i suoi movimenti, quando aggiunge un'ultima affermazione. « E fidati di quello che dico, succhiarmelo o farmelo venire duro, ti piacerebbe più di quanto credi, bamboccio. »

« Fottiti. » Ribatte Elia, che tenta nuovamente di divincolarsi con scarso successo.

« Sei sicuro che non volessi dire _fottimi_? »

Gli occhi marroni chiaro del ragazzo si dilatano a quelle parole e.. lo sorprendono.

_Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che potesse fare paura?_

La mano scivola, senza che se ne renda conto, lungo il fianco sinistro, poco dopo che Elia massaggi lentamente il polso, quest'ultimo arrossato dalla sua presa di potere.

_E pensare che quei segni riesce a farli solo durante il sesso._

« Vaffanculo, Sava. » Sussurra Elia, sempre con le mani intente a massaggiare il polso, ma lo sguardo rivolto verso il suo. « Sei un coglione. »

« Ti piace giocare con il cane che dorme, non lamentarti delle conseguenze. » Afferra la borsa e la appoggia sulla spalla, dando le spalle al ragazzo. « Hai ancora voglia di rompermi il cazzo o posso andarmene? »

« Stai facendo del male a Silvia, smettila di fare il coglione. »

« Da quando ti interessa di lei? » Stringe la tracolla della borsa tra le dita, e gira il capo verso il ragazzo. « Lo sappiamo tutti che hai una "relazione" solo per non rimanere solo. »

« Quindi, stai dicendo che Silvia sia un ripiego per non farmi sentire solo? »

Elia scoppia a ridere, passando le dita tra i capelli scomposti mentre fa un passo indietro, come per allungare le distanze dal suo corpo.

_Non toccarmi._

Perché crede che Elia pensi qualcosa del genere? Normalità.

« Pensa quello che preferisci, io ho da fare. »

« SAVA! » Urla forte, stavolta seguendo i suoi passi lenti e decisi che si allontanano dalla panchina su cui erano seduti, ormai vuota. « Sei un'egoista del cazzo! »

« Prova a far avere un orgasmo a Silvia, poi ne riparliamo. »

***

Da quando Martino vive insieme a Niccolò, è sempre più raro ricevere dei messaggi per uscite occasionali dopo le lezioni.

_L'amore ti porta ad isolarti._

Posa lo sguardo sulla schermata del telefono stretto tra le dita, alzando un sopracciglio nel rileggere la posizione inviata, qualche ora prima, dal ragazzo in questione.

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Rose <3 ]

_Ti va di venire a prendere il tè da me?_

_Niccolò non ci sarà, deve andare a casa dei suoi per recuperare alcune coperte regalate una settimana fa, quindi saremo completamente da soli._

_Ti lascio la posizione._

Sorride d'istinto, non appena raggiunge il portone d'ingresso del palazzo, quest'ultimo situato a pochi metri dal centro storico.

Come poteva anche solo pensare che Niccolò non avrebbe acquistato una casa più costosa per far vivere Martino nel migliore del comfort?

Preme il dito contro il campanello, segnato sotto il nome _Rametta-Fares_ , fino a quando la piccola telecamera posta sopra i campanelli mostra la figura di Martino, ora appoggiato con la cornetta del citofono davanti l'ingresso.

« Secondo piano! »

Spinge il portone verso l'interno, per poi lasciarlo chiudersi con un tonfo dietro le spalle. Consapevole che possa esserci qualcuno nei paraggi, ma fin troppo incuriosito dal luogo.

Il palazzo è lussuoso, ricorda i salotti della Regina d'Inghilterra che spesso è solito vedere alla televisione il weekend, per questo evita di farsi sfuggire una risata soffocata alla vista della signora delle pulizie, bloccata al primo piano, che lo osserva con perplessità dall'alto verso il basso.

Infila le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, facendo attenzione a non rovesciare il secchio d'acqua posto sul lato delle scale del secondo piano, che deve percorrere per arrivare alla porta di Martino, probabilmente appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta.

« Buon pomeriggio. » Sorride appena, scavalcando il secchio d'acqua.

« Non mi piace il biondo platino. » La signora alza un sopracciglio, stringendo il mocio tra le dita. « E non mi piaci neanche tu. »

« E a me non piace il fiorellino che hai tra le gambe. » Scrolla le spalle, stavolta sorridendo maggiormente. « A tutti non piace qualcosa. »

I sussurri della signora rimbombano lungo il percorso verso il piano superiore, ma senza attirare del tutto la sua attenzione, che viene catturata dalla figura di Martino fermo sulla porta, con un libro di biologia tra le mani e un sorriso sulle labbra.

_L'amore ti rende felice._

« Stavi scopando con Niccolò? » Alza le sopracciglia, e indica i pantaloni della tuta del ragazzo, visibilmente indossati al contrario.

Conosce l'ebrezza del sesso, dell'essere scoperti da un momento all'altro, lo stesso deve valere per Martino e Niccolò, che la maggior parte del tempo si estraniano dal gruppo per sorridersi e scambiarsi qualche bacio in pubblico, anche se sotto lo sguardo del resto dei presenti.

« Hey Filo! » Esclama Niccolò, accostando la spalla contro lo stipite della porta aperta.

« Se volevate scopare, bastava dirmi di venire più tardi. »

« No, noi non.. » Martino abbassa il viso, sorridendo appena alle proprie parole, quando Niccolò lo precede, e afferra la giacca appoggiata vicino la sedia dell'ingresso. « Nì stava per andarsene. »

« Giusto, mia madre mi aspetta. » Appoggia la giacca sopra le spalle, trattenendone il colletto tra le dita. « Non affogatevi troppo con il tè! »

Niccolò scompare oltre le proprie spalle, prima che possa ribattere, dopo aver lasciato un piccolo bacio sulle labbra del più piccolo, che sorpreso sorride e apre maggiormente la porta, per permettergli di entrare.

« Scusalo.. » Sussurra Martino, quando chiude la porta sotto al suo sguardo.

Osserva le pareti bianche delle case, anonime e riempite da qualche quadro mai visto, mentre Martino avanza verso l'entrata della cucina, da cui riesce a intravedere il tavolino riempito di libri, probabilmente dell'università, che sono riversati scomposti insieme alle penne e le matite.

Il caos più totale, tipico di uno studente universitario. Conosce bene quella sensazione di ordine nella sua testa.

« Ti va di bere tè freddo e mangiare la torta che ho fatto? » Domanda Martino, non appena posa la borsa sopra una delle sedie libere. « O vuoi giocare a Fifa? »

« Se volevo fare qualcosa di impegnativo, sicuramente non accettavo di venire per giocare a Fifa. » Fa una piccola smorfia con le labbra, sfiorando l'astuccio vuoto sul tavolo. « Piuttosto, ti chiedevo di farmi da modello per qualche shooting. »

« Io? Modello? » Martino ridacchia, sposta alcuni libri in fondo al tavolo per appoggiarci il piatto con la torta, a sua volta prendendo posto a sedere. « Non mi ci vedo. E poi, non stavi studiando per diventare un ingegnere? »

« Hai ragione, diventerò un piccolo ingegnere laureato in architettura. E comunque.. è meglio Niccolò in queste cose. » Spinge il piatto di torta verso di sé, infilzando la forchetta nella punta della fetta. « Ammettilo, l'ha fatta la donna delle pulizie questa torta! »

« Se ti riferisci a Maria, la donna che hai incontrato sulle scale.. no. » Afferra un secondo piatto, dove ripone un'altra fetta per sé, per poi posare lo sguardo sul suo, stavolta senza sorridergli. « In realtà, lei è un po' una stronza. Tratta bene Niccolò, perché conosce i suoi genitori.. ma quando mi vede sulla scale che torno con la spesa o dal termine delle lezioni.. »

« A lei non piacciono i miei capelli, pensa un po'. » Appoggia il boccone di torta alle labbra, e lentamente lo morde. « Le ho detto che a non tutti piacciono le stesse cose. »

« Tipo.. noi due? » Aggiunge Martino, con un grosso sorriso sulle labbra.

« Tu si che comprendi la mia ironia. »

Martino annuisce, e taglia a piccoli pezzi la fetta di torta del proprio piatto.

Non si accorge del suo sguardo, che ricade su proprio telefono, ora stretto tra le dita, quando l'ennesimo messaggio illumina la schermata.

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Marco ]

_Sabato sera facciamo un altro spettacolo al centro di Roma. Ti va di venire, Poison Ivy?_

Un brivido percorre la sua schiena, come se la lettura silenziosa del suo secondo nome possa provocargli non solo piacere, ma soddisfazione pura e genuina. Perché essere Poison Ivy, non è la sua abitudine dalla noia e la cattiveria altrui.

È un bisogno costante, che lo porta ad essere una parte ignorata per anni. È la sua vera natura di essere umano, che non pensa di essere all'interno di un corpo sbagliato, anzi, lo incita a spogliarsi di quello strato di pelle che hanno graffiato per ferirlo fino ad ucciderlo.

_Illusi._

« Hai sentito Eleonora? »

Sbatte le palpebre, come per risvegliarsi dal sonno profondo, prima ancora che Martino con timore abbassi gli occhi verso il piatto vuoto, giocherellando con quest'ultimo per evitare il suo sguardo.

Deglutisce, e scuote la testa.

_Non importa._

« Via sms, niente di importante. » Rigira la forchetta, consegnatagli dal ragazzo poco prima, nel piatto semivuoto di fronte a sé. « Ma questo tè freddo non me lo offri? »

È difficile parlare ad alta voce del trasferimento, dell'ansia che lo coglie durante le ultime notti trascorse senza Eleonora al suo fianco, ed è per questo che preferisce evitare che nuovamente la rabbia, la frustrazione, la paura abbiano la meglio sulle persone gentili e disponibili che sono in cerca di un modo per rendere meno difficile questa convivenza.

A differenza sua, Martino non dorme più in un letto troppo grande, c'è sempre Niccolò che si perde tra le sue braccia. Anche se i pianti sono frequenti, se le cose vanno male più del previsto.

_Questa è invidia._

« Scusa, a volte mi perdo. » Ridacchia, e si avvicina al frigo con la sedia, che striscia lungo il pavimento. « Che ne dici di un po' di Estathé? »

« Si, va benissimo. » Afferra l'ultimo pezzo di torta con le dita, appoggiandola alle labbra schiuse mentre sblocca la schermata del telefono. « Tra quanto torna Niccolò? »

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Marco ]

_Ho bisogno di Poison Ivy, lo sai. Sei la migliore._

Martino afferra due bicchieri dal ripiano sopra i fornelli, li appoggia sul tavolo al suo fianco, e con sguardo perplesso lo osserva.

« Perché? »

« Così posso darti qualche consiglio su come fare una torta che non faccia la donna delle pulizie e parlarti della mia laurea in Beni architettonici e del paesaggio, no? » 


	4. L'esatta metà mancante della mela.

Le luci del palco. La sensazione di calore nel petto che lentamente si diffonde in tutto il corpo. Gli applausi e i sorrisi dei presenti che sono seduti ai tavolini.

Il microfono stretto tra le dita, ora, mentre un urlo si eleva dalla folla di fronte a sè, poco visibile a causa della forte luce sopra la testa.

« Sei il nostro sogno Poison Ivy! »

« A quanto pare è il sogno di tutti o sbaglio?! » Marco sorride, appoggiando una mano dietro la sua spalla. « Per questa sera, abbiamo terminato, purtroppo. Puoi andare, cara. »

Sorride d'istinto, annuendo con la testa.

_Non si fermeranno._

Sposta una ciocca bionda della parrucca dietro le spalle, avanzando verso l'uscita dal palco sulla sinistra, sotto lo sguardo del tecnico delle luci, a sua volta in attesa che possa chiudere lo spettacolo con la sua uscita teatrale.

_Come sempre._

Sfiora il tessuto del vestito rosso, consigliato per l'occasione della serata di oggi e indossato senza nessun timore. Forse, solo un po' corto per i suoi gusti più eleganti e raffinati.

« Sei stato eccezionale, lo sai? » Sussurra Alberto, il manager che ormai dirige quest'attività dalla sua apertura. « Nemmeno le altre Drag Queen sono così famose e ricercate. »

« Lo so che sono eccezionale. » Sussurra piano, appoggiando una mano contro il muro alla propria sinistra, che lo conduce verso il corridoio dei camerini. « Ricordati che sono la persona che è su quel palco ora, non l'altra che arriva qui prima dello spettacolo. »

« Hai ragione, scusami. » Sorride, e sposta lo sguardo verso il palco completamente immerso nel buio, chiaro segno che lo spettacolo è del tutto terminato. « Non vedo tua sorella da parecchio tempo, quando tornerà? »

Eleonora è stata più volte richiamata da Alberto, il suo intento era renderla il più partecipe possibile alle proprie serate.

Ovviamente, Alberto non ha mai compreso con chi avesse a che fare.

_Eleonora è molto più furba di qualsiasi ragazza._

Essere una presenza di supporto per sè nel palco basta e avanza, non c'è mai stato bisogno di vederla dietro a un bancone o intenta a servire cocktail a qualche cliente, anzi, è sempre stata sotto i riflettori proprio per questi piccoli favori perfino da sconosciuti. Non ha mai avuto desiderio di altro.

« Ora, si è appena trasferita con il suo ragazzo nel nuovo appartamento. » Inclina la testa di lato, accennando un lieve sorriso. « Ha molto da fare, tra scatoloni, esami da preparare e essere la costante ragazza a tempo pieno. »

« Giustamente. »

« Poison Ivy! »

Alza gli occhi al cielo, e nuovamente si blocca contro l'imbocco dei corridoi.

Schiude le labbra, non appena nota che la figura salita senza permesso sul palco, poco dopo aver raggiunto le quinte, sta avanzando verso Alberto, con una bottiglia di birra tra le mani.. e gli occhi persi nel vuoto.

Deglutisce, appoggiando la spalla al muro.

_Elia Santini._

« Poison Ivy, perché non mi hai calcolato?! » Esclama Elia, come se fosse un'affermazione la sua e non una domanda. « Faccio il tifo per te da tutta la sera! »

Il ciuffo castano ricade lungo la fronte, quando abbassa la testa per guardarlo dall'alto verso il basso, sempre con un grosso sorriso sulle labbra e la bottiglia di birra stretta tra le dita, che con grande stupore è quasi del tutto piena.

Sposta lo sguardo verso Alberto, che prima di poter dire qualcosa, è costretto a chiudere le labbra per la sua risposta.

« Devi avermi scambiato per qualcun altro, tesoro. » Picchietta le unghie, ricoperte da un rosso acceso in sintonia con il vestito, contro il muro. « Mi dispiace, ma non ti ho mai visto. Ricorderei un faccino così. »

« Perché?! Che faccino ho?! » Strabuzza gli occhi, e guarda Alberto, che a quella domanda scrolla le spalle e si avvicina, appoggiando una mano sul suo petto. « Dici che non le piaccio? »

« Ragazzo, penso sia meglio che torni in sala e bevi un bicchiere d'acqua, no? » Alberto lo spinge leggermente indietro, come per allontanarlo da sé. « Chiamiamo un taxi, così non devi farti la strada da solo. »

« No, ci penso io. »

_Se solo Silvia sapesse._

Il ricordo dell'incontro con Martino, dopo il primo incontro alla festa di Federica, passa nella sua mente come un lampo e lo costringe a deglutire, mentre appoggia un braccio dietro le spalle del ragazzo, che adesso sta giocherellando con i bordi del vestito rosso, senza riuscire a trattenere delle piccole risate spontanee.

Afferra la birra dalla mano del più piccolo, e la consegna a Alberto.

« Lo conosco, più o meno. » Sfila gli stivali, rigorosamente con il tacco, dai piedi e li sposta verso il muro. « Lo porto a casa, so dove abita. »

« Ne sei sicura? »

Annuisce, stringendo la presa attorno alle spalle di Elia.

« Si, stai tranquillo. »

***

Dopo essersi cambiato in camerino, mentre Elia si era appoggiato contro il ripiano del vetro, non ha esitato a scomparire dal pub per raggiungere la propria macchina.

Conosce questi posti da parecchio tempo, non ha mai lavorato senza riceverci un guadagno, non solo personale: aver maggior gente possibile socia all'Arcigay per diffondere il messaggio che cercano di portare avanti da diversi anni.

I vestiti, le scarpe e le parrucche sono rimaste nell'armadietto.

_Fuori da quel posto non è Poison Ivy._

Afferra la tazza di latte caldo, con un cucchiaino di miele, per poi dirigersi a piccoli passi verso il salotto illuminato, dove Elia sta riposando tra le coperte del divano-letto, completamente immerso in un sonno profondo.

« Sei proprio un bamboccio senza speranze.. » Sussurra piano, quando estrae con la mano libera il telefono dalla tasca del jeans per visualizzare il messaggio ricevuto.

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Alberto ]

_Sei tornato a casa? Come sta il tuo amico?_

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Filippo Sava ]

_Si, l'ho lasciato a casa sua mezz'ora fa._

Beve un piccolo sorso dalla tazza, mantenendo lo sguardo sulla schermata.

Questo non era il suo compito per stanotte, doveva pur riposare per le lezioni e non passare una serata da _Poison Ivy_ e ritrovarsi a badare a un ragazzino.

La verità è che buono, preferisce prendersi le responsabilità altrui perché adesso non può più farlo con nessuno, nemmeno Eleonora.

Stringe la tazza tra le dita, e deglutisce sonoramente.

Il buco nel petto che sembrava essersi attenuato dopo la sua partenza da casa, è ritornato a bruciare come quel giorno.

_Non ti ha abbandonato._

« Stai facendo il baby sitter? » Sussurra Elia, appoggiando il viso contro la coperta stretta tra le dita. « Dov'è la mia birra? »

« Sei sicuro di non esserti fatto di acidi? » Alza un sopracciglio, mentre avanza lentamente verso la poltrona di fronte al divano, del tutto consapevole che essere ubriaco per Elia Santini non significa dimenticare che cosa ha visto e chi ha incontrato. « L'hai lasciata alla Gay Street. »

« Io non vado alla Gay Street. » Ribatte, con un'occhiata perplessa rivolta al più grande. « Ammettilo, mi hai visto ubriaco per strada e ti stavi approfittando di me. »

« Cosa mi tocca sentire.. » Posa la tazza sul tavolino, e si stropiccia gli occhi con un sospiro. « Se vuoi andartene, puoi farlo. Sono cazzi tuoi se ti succede qualcosa. »

« Non sono minorenne. » Aggiunge, quando afferra la tazza per appoggiarla contro le proprie labbra, sotto al suo sguardo attento. « Perché ti bevi questa cosa prima di andartene a letto? »

« Stavo controllando che fossi ancora vivo. » Sbuffa, nuovamente.

Elia beve a piccoli sorsi dalla tazza, mantenendo il peso contro il gomito che preme sul cuscino del divano-letto, senza interrompere il contatto con i suoi occhi.

Non parla, anzi, disegna con la mano libera semicerchi invisibili sul tessuto della coperta, come per scacciare via il silenzio che è diffuso lungo il salotto.

_Non ho niente da dirti._

Morde il piercing del labbro inferiore con i denti, e abbassa piano lo sguardo.

« Puoi non dirlo a Silvia? »

« Basta che non ti masturbi nel mio cazzo di divano. O ti faccio fare il bucato con me, come con Martino. »

« Martino fa il bucato? » Ridacchia Elia, che abbandona la tazza semivuota sopra al tavolino. « Credevo fosse Niccolò a fare tutte quelle cose! »

« Non ti preoccupare, è successo quasi tre anni fa. » Accenna un sorriso, per la prima volta da quando rincontra i suoi occhi marroni, castani per la precisione, che lo osservano incuriositi e perplessi. « Ha piegato di merda le mie povere lenzuola di lino. »

« Martino ci sa fare con le lenzuola, che dici? »

« Si vede che non ve ne intendete.. »

Afferra la tazza dal tavolino, per riportarla in cucina nel lavello, ma Elia lo blocca nuovamente sul posto prima che possa controbattere.

Stringe il telefono tra le dita, lo ripone nella tasca e gira appena il viso verso il ragazzo, ormai seduto sul divano-letto quasi del tutto sfatto.

I capelli castani arruffati, le occhiaie visibili sotto la lieve luce del lampadario, e nessun mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, chi lo fanno _diventare_ ai propri occhi? _Nessuno._

« Ero davvero ubriaco.. scusami per averti dato questa rogna. »

« Tranquillo, non sei il primo. » Entra all'interno della cucina, appoggia la tazza dentro al lavello e torna indietro, per poi avvicinarsi all'interruttore della luce della sala. « Se vuoi rimanere per la colazione domani mattina non è un problema, solo che non so quanto tu possa svegliarti presto dopo aver bevuto così tanto. »

Elia annuisce, stringendo al petto la coperta posta sopra il proprio corpo.

« Davvero ero alla Gay Street? »

« Ti stupisci? »

« Il mondo non è gay come credi. »

« Lo diceva anche Martino.. e guardarlo adesso. »

Elia sbuffa, non risponde alla sua ennesima provocazione. Anzi, abbassa nuovamente il capo verso il pavimento, passando le dita dietro al collo niveo.. su cui nota una piccola chiazza rossa.

_Ma perché deve notare ogni minimo particolare?_

Riprende posto sulla poltrona di fronte al divano, guardandolo negli occhi.

Nessuna malizia. Nessun gioco. Solo Filippo Sava e Elia Santini.

« Lo sai che fare il finto ubriaco non è divertente? »

« Ero davvero ubriaco. » Sussurra Elia, deglutendo.

« Non me ne frega un cazzo se sei gay, Santini. » Estrae il telefono dalla tasca del jeans, e mostra la foto impostata di blocco, che lo ritrae abbracciato a Silvia, in una delle serate prima dell'inizio della sessione estiva. « Silvia è la mia migliore amica, siccome sappiamo tutti che sei l' _Edoardo Incanti_ della situazione, magari potresti levarti dal cazzo e lasciarla in pace, no? »

« Lei si sente _abbandonata_ da me. »

« E ti stupisci? »

« Non sei il mio cazzo di psicologo, Sava. »

« Strano, sembra che tu voglia io lo sia. Solo perché non sai neanche tu il motivo per cui ti fai fare succhiotti del cazzo da Silvia. » Sorride malizioso, mentre avvicina il viso al suo. « Sempre che tu non l'abbia fermata e indirizzata verso il tuo collo, visto che non ti si alza più. »

« Mi hai rotto il cazzo. »

« Mi hai rotto il cazzo, Santini. » Ripete, con tono deciso. « Eppure, sei nel mio appartamento. Volevi ti scopassi? »

« Ti ho detto che non mi ricordo niente.. » Sussurra piano, stavolta senza guardare il pavimento sotto i propri piedi, ma i suoi occhi fissi su di sé. « Avevo bisogno di svagarmi, qualcuno mi ha invitato a entrare e sono venuto lì. Fine della storia. »

« Benissimo. »

« Sava, stavo scherzando quando ho detto che dovresti fare la Drag Queen. »

Elia può risultare come l'essere più furbo del gruppo di amici di Martino, sia in questione con donne che problemi al di fuori di esse.

_Sapeva che quel tono così deciso non poteva essere quello di un ragazzo ubriaco._

Non ha paura che il proprio segreto non sia il sicuro, in fondo è la sua vita, la sua carriera, il suo io interiore, perché dovrebbe preoccuparsi di che cosa direbbe il resto del mondo?

_Martino. Niccolò. Silvia. Giovanni.. Luca._

Non sapeva che un giorno sarebbe salito sul palco, che Poison Ivy fosse la sua parte più nascosta, né poteva prevedere di avere successo, occhi puntati su di sé di continuo, serate senza un termine tra una lezione universitaria e l'altra.

« Cosa stai tentando di dire? » Assottiglia lo sguardo, schiudendo le labbra a quelle parole. « Cerchi di giustificarti per avermi offeso dopo che hai scoperto chi sono fuori dalla maschera di Filippo Sava? »

« Per me non sei una maschera. »

« Santini, non sai un cazzo. Evita di mettere bocca in queste cose. »

Non esita ad alzarsi dalla poltrona, né a ignorare le sue parole che lo rincorrono fino alla porta d'entrata della camera, come se fossero un eco continuo nel mezzo della notte.

_Non ti sta giudicando._

« I miei genitori stanno tornando insieme, non sono pronto a rivivere una convivenza del genere! » Urla Elia, che a sua volta si alza dal divano-letto, ma non lo raggiunge per bloccarlo, anzi, rimane in attesa lungo il corridoio che porta alla camera da letto.

« E questo ti autorizza a trattarmi di merda? O a prendere in giro Silvia? »

« Io non prendo in giro Silvia, come dici tu. »

« Evita di scoparci insieme, allora. Ha dei sentimenti, come tutti. » Apre la porta della camera, e posa lo sguardo sul ragazzo per un breve istante. « Sai, se non avessi messo in scena questa stronzata solo per infilarti in casa mia e parlarmi dei tuoi problemi sui dubbi che ti affliggono per che cosa ti piace sul serio, forse avrei anche accettato un'uscita per parlarne.»

La porta viene richiusa con un colpo, secco e forte al punto giusto.

Ora, c'è un nuovo muro a dividerlo dalla figura che sta dietro di essa.

_Lasciami in pace._

Appoggia la schiena contro la porta, per poi sospirare. Come per liberarsi da quel peso nel petto, ora incastrato dentro di sé.

Non sa neanche perché abbia accettato di aiutarlo per evitare che Alberto lo prendesse sotto la propria custodia.

Sapeva che non era ubriaco, o almeno non del tutto, e l'ha portato in questo appartamento vuoto, che ora gli ricorda solo quanto la presenza di Eleonora fosse essenziale.

_L'esatta metà mancante della mela._

Socchiude gli occhi e alza la testa verso l'alto, quando è costretto a estrarre il telefono dalla tasca del jeans, a causa del rumore emesso con l'arrivo del messaggio, che lo risveglia da quel torpore.

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Silvia <3 ]

_Filo sei fuori? Posso chiamarti?_

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Filippo Sava ]

_Sto per andare a letto, è successo qualcosa di grave?_

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Silvia <3 ]

_Elia non sta tornando a casa.. sono preoccupata._

Deglutisce, e appoggia la testa contro la porta.

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Filippo Sava ]

_Sicuramente sarà fuori con i suoi amici, piccola. Non preoccuparti, ok?_

Appoggia il telefono sulla cassettiera alla propria destra, sospirando piano.

Il bruciore allo stomaco è aumentato, ma stavolta non è per l'assenza di Eleonora nella stanza.

Lo sa. E inoltre, sa perché questa notte ha fatto _questa_ scelta.

Perché dovrebbe rincorrere la persona che si trova dietro la porta? _Per paura di rimanere solo._

« Puoi rimanere qui stanotte, adesso levati dal cazzo. »

I passi dietro la porta sono la conferma della conclusione della conversazione, poco prima che l'ultimo messaggio scagli il colpo finale e decisivo per i suoi dubbi.

[ Nuovo messaggio da: Silvia <3 ]

_Hai ragione.._

_Da quando viviamo insieme ha bisogno di svagarsi, non posso sempre rincorrerlo solo perché alla sera è l'unico momento in cui ci possiamo ritrovare insieme._

 


End file.
